Johnny's adventures
by Viper64
Summary: A surprise awaits....
1. The Train

Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing (Duh)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Johnny had just run away from home because he hated his parents. He was on a train to Gibberish Town when a stupid dumb cat woke him up. "Hello, mind if I sit here?"  
  
Johnny: "Go away!"  
  
Stupid cat: "Hello, mind if I sit here?"  
  
Johnny: "I SAID GO AWAY!"  
  
Stupid cat: "Ok I'll sit down"  
  
Rover: "My name is Rover what is yours?"  
  
Johnny: "Johnny"  
  
Rover: "Do you like your name?"  
  
Johnny: "Yeah"  
  
Rover: "That's a great name for a boy!"  
  
Johnny: "I'm a boy stupid!"  
  
Rover: "So you're going to Gibberish Town?"  
  
Johnny: "No, I'm going to Heaven. Yeah I'm going to Gibberish Town, why do you think I'm on this train?"  
  
Rover: "Do you have a house?"  
  
Johnny: "No"  
  
Rover: "You don't? Let me call my friend, I'll be back in a second.  
  
*Two hours later*  
  
Rover on phone: "She said what? Man that sucks. Oh well. I've got to go my friend is waiting for me.  
  
Johnny: "It's about time!"  
  
Rover: "My friend Nook is going to hook you up with a house when you get there. Oh what do you know, we're there already. Bye!"  
  
Johnny: "Thank god"  
  
Did you like it? Remember this is my first fic so go easy on me. Good reviews = more chapters Oh yeah and Dotty inspired me to write this because hers were so funny. It will get more funny and more PG in later chapters. 


	2. Meeting Nook

Disclaimer: I don't own animal Crossing A/N: I expected to get more than one review (. Please write more reviews.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Johnny got off the train when he heard  
  
??? : Are you Johnny?  
  
Johnny: Yes, why?  
  
Tom: Because I'm Tom Nook and I'm going to show you four houses to choose from.  
  
Johnny: -_- yay.  
  
Tom Nook: Follow me  
  
As Tom Nook walked off Johnny wandered around and found Nook's shop. Since Nook was waiting at the houses Johnny sneaked in and took all the money (20,000 bells). After which, Johnny walked to the houses.  
  
Tom: Ok you have 4 houses to choose from. Check inside each one and tell me if you like it.  
  
Johnny: I choose that one with the red roof.  
  
Tom: You have to check inside first  
  
Johnny: I don't want to.  
  
Tom: But you have to.  
  
Johnny: But I don't want to  
  
Tom: Ok. That will be 19,800 bells.  
  
  
  
Johnny: Here is 20,000 bells.  
  
Tom: :0 Where did you get that?  
  
Johnny: Umm... allowance  
  
Tom: Oh! Ok, because I have exactly that much money in my shop. Since you paid off all the money I will make your house bigger by tomorrow.  
  
Johnny: Wait! One question, why is this town called Gibberishtown?  
  
Tom: Meeshklaclack nop roo hasd?  
  
Johnny: Ok.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R. Oh yeah Dotty if you read this I need you to e-mail me because I need something for the next chapter. 


	3. Randomness

This chapter is going to be very long.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Johnny woke up from the big party the other night  
  
Johnny: Hey? What happened?  
  
Bob: Don't you remember? We had a big party last night where you met all the animals and then Olivia dared you to jump off of Tom Nook's shop and she would give you all of the Harvest Set?  
  
Johnny: Really? Cool!  
  
Bob: Not really, she just dared you to swallow a fork and dance like a chicken while singing Twinkle, twinkle little star.  
  
Johnny: Man. I'm going to Nook's shop.  
  
As he walked to Nook's shop he saw the shop was now 21 floors high.  
  
Nook: Hi there! Welcome to WalNook! Would you like to join the NRA?  
  
Johnny: Cool! I'll join the NRA!  
  
Nook: Oops, I meant HRA. But since you said yes I'm singing you up.  
  
Johnny: Ok. Do you have anything rare?  
  
Tom Nook: We have every single item! Want them all for 50 bells?  
  
Johnny: Sure!  
  
*hands him 50 bells*  
  
Nook: Now I can upgrade my store to Nook's Cranny!  
  
Johnny: Ok I'm going home  
  
Once he got home he started putting items down and stacking things on top of each other  
  
Johnny: Perfect!  
  
He walked outside and heard his mail box talk  
  
Mailbox: You've got mail.  
  
Johnny: Stupid AOL! Let's see what I got. Bill, bill, bill, junk mail, bill, Mom, bill, HRA.  
  
Johnny: Hmmm how many points did I get  
  
HRA: You got 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000 points?!?!??! You must have cheated!  
  
  
  
Johnny: Oh well. I'm going to sleep  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Johnny: *Yawn* What's that noise.  
  
*He walks up to K.K. Slider*  
  
KK: Want to request a song?  
  
Johnny: Sure. How about K.K. is the dumbest dog on earth?  
  
KK: Ok K.K. is the dumbest dog in the whole entire world because he eats needles for dinner and stabs himself in the eye with a shovel.  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
KK: How did you like it?  
  
Johnny: It was horrible. I'm going home.  
  
Did you like it? ^_^ Please R&R In the next chapter he meets Mr. Resetti. 


	4. Mr Resetti

I don't own Animal Crossing.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Johnny had just heard a song from K.K. Slider and went to sleep  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Johnny:*Yawn* I'm tired.  
  
Bob: Hello tired!  
  
Johnny: Go away!  
  
Bob: : ( OK.  
  
Johnny: I wish I could just reset the whole town  
  
???: DID YOU SAT RESET?  
  
Johnny: No I said goody-goody-gumdrops.  
  
???: OH, BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU SAID RESET AND WHENEVER I HEAR RESET I HAVE TO COME GET THE PERSON WHO DID IT AND BEHEAD THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Johnny: : 0 Bob did it.!  
  
???: NOW ME, MR RESETTI, HAS TO GO ALL THE WAY OVER THERE!  
  
Johnny: He's standing right next to me.  
  
Resetti: OH, WELL COME WITH ME BOB AND WHEN YOU COME BACK..OH YEAH YOU WON'T BE COMING BACK. MWAHAHAHAHAHAMWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bob: Noooooooooo!  
  
Johnny: Hehe!  
  
Resetti: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!  
  
Johnny: I said um.. no! Please not Bob!  
  
Resetti: OH YEAH? WELL TO BAD. DOWN TO HADES WITH YOU BOB!  
  
Johnny: Oh well. At least that's over with. I'm going to Nook's again. *Walks to Nook's Cranny*  
  
Nook: Oh yeah Johnny I have something to tell you. You want your house bigger? Well you're going to have to pay off......................................................................... .................................9 bells! I bet you can't pay that off! Mwahahahaha!  
  
Johnny: Here you go.  
  
Nook: Where did you get that money? Did you steal that from me?  
  
Johnny: No, I stole it from Blathers.  
  
Nook: Ok, your house will be ready in 2 seconds. And my store will be upgraded to.Nook's ditch!  
  
How did you like it? Thank you Nintendo Girl and Star-Kiss for the good reviews, sorry if I spelt your name wrong. I'm starting something new, in your reviews give me ideas YOU want in the next chapter. 


	5. Animals

Chapter 5  
  
In this chapter we find out some disturbing things.  
  
Johnny: I'm going to Nook's shop.  
  
Starts walking to Nook's shop.  
  
Johnny: *trips* Ahhhhhhhh! What was that?  
  
Nook: It's me! Don't you like my new shop, Nook's Ditch!  
  
Johnny: No. First of all where's the freaking sign!  
  
Nook: You're standing on it! *points to ground*  
  
Johnny: Oh, what do you have for sale?  
  
Nook: Money!  
  
Johnny: That's different. I'll buy all of it!  
  
Nook: That will be 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 bells for 100 bells.  
  
Johnny: Never mind. I'm going to Bob's house  
  
*At Bob's house*  
  
Johnny: Hey Bob!  
  
Bob: Oh yes! Ahhh! Ohh! *gasp*!  
  
Johnny: Ok. I'm gonna leave now. *Runs away*  
  
Bob: *opens door* Johnny? Where did he go? Oh well, back to playing the final boss of Metroid Prime^  
  
Johnny wandered around for a while until he saw a new house. It was 5 floors high and had millions of flowers around it.  
  
Johnny: Now who could love here?*walks inside* Hello! Ello! Ello! Cool an echo.  
  
???: Yes?  
  
Johnny: Who the hell are you?  
  
Tortimer: The mayor, Tortimer.  
  
Johnny: Oh. Well I'm going to leave now. Bye!  
  
Johnny just kept walking around that day until he met a new animal.  
  
Johnny: It's about time I met a new animal!  
  
Viper64: Shut up! *zaps Johnny with lightning*  
  
Johnny: Ow!  
  
Chuck: Hello I'm Chuck, jerky. How are you, jerky?  
  
Johnny: Fine, but say something else besides jerky like garbledarb!  
  
Chuck: Ok, garbledarb.  
  
Johnny: Ok. Well good-bye you piece of ****!  
  
Well did you like it? Dotty, I need your permission to put your character in my story. ^He was making those noises because he was fighting the last boss in the game. 


	6. KK Slider

I don't own any Animal Crossing characters!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Me: Wake up!!!!  
  
Johnny: *Yawn* Ok, ok, I'm up.  
  
Me: Go do something useful!  
  
Johnny: Okay, I feel evil today. *Walks to Tortimer's house* Oh no! The flowers are on fire!  
  
Tortimer:*Runs out of house* Oh no!  
  
Johnny: Runs inside Tortimer's house and locks himself in* He, he, stupid freak.  
  
Tortimer: My flowers aren't on fire. Hey who locked my door? Open my door or I'll.....do something bad  
  
Johnny: Like what?  
  
Tortimer: Um.....say a bad word.  
  
Johnny: Do it.  
  
Tortimer: Okay, jerk.  
  
Johnny: *sarcasticly* Oh no, you said a bad word. I'm telling your Mom.  
  
Tortimer: No! Please don't tell mommy!  
  
Johnny: Okay. I'm just going to raid your house, okay?  
  
Tortimer: Okay! What does raid mean?  
  
Johnny: It means..................... To make your house look better.  
  
Tortimer: Okay.  
  
Johnny: *Walks around house until he finds Tortimer's bedroom* Let's see what's in his dresser, 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 bells, Secret items, Every NES game, and..eeewwwwww, I don't want to see that. *picks up everything but the pictures of his family and runs out of the house*  
  
Johnny: Now who should I play tricks on? *checks map* How about Tangy. *walks towards Tangy's house* I don't see Tangy but I see an orange. *bites orange*  
  
Tangy: OH MY GOD! MY BRAINS! OH NO! SOMEONE HELP ME! *falls over and dies*  
  
Johnny: oops. *runs home and goes to sleep*  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
Johnny: What time is it? 8:00?!?! Time for K.K. Slider! *runs to train station*  
  
K.K.: Hey what's up?  
  
Johnny: I kinda want to hear a song, doesn't matter which one.  
  
K.K.: Ok how about Lose Yourself?  
  
Johnny: That's a song about Eminem, stupid.  
  
K.K.: I don't care  
  
Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity  
  
To seize everything you ever wanted.One moment  
  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?  
  
His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin  
  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
  
He's chokin, how everybody's jokin now  
  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!  
  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
  
Is he? No  
  
He won't have it , he knows his whole back city's ropes  
  
It don't matter, he's dope  
  
He knows that, but he's broke  
  
He's so stacked that he knows  
  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
  
Back to the lab again yo  
  
This whole rap shit  
  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him  
  
HOOK:  
  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
  
The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping  
  
This world is mine for the taking  
  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
  
A normal life is borin, but superstardom's close to post mortar  
  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
  
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter  
  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
  
But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water  
  
His bosses don't want him no mo, he's cold product  
  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
  
He nose dove and sold nada  
  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
  
I suppose it's old potna, but the beat goes on  
  
Da da dum da dum da da  
  
HOOK  
  
No more games, I'ma change what you call rage  
  
Tear this ********** roof off like 2 dogs caged  
  
I was playin in the beginnin, the mood all changed  
  
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
  
But I kept rhymin and stepwritin the next cypher  
  
Best believe somebody's payin the pied piper  
  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5  
  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
  
Cuz man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers  
  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
  
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder  
  
Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus  
  
See dishonor caught up bein a father and a prima donna  
  
Baby mama drama's screamin on and  
  
Too much for me to wanna  
  
Stay in one spot, another jam or not  
  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
  
I've got to formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot  
  
Success is my only *********** option, failure's not  
  
Mom, I love you, but this trail has got to go  
  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot  
  
So here I go is my shot.  
  
Feet fail me not cuz maybe the only opportunity that I got  
  
HOOK  
  
You can do anything you set your mind to, man  
  
How did you like it?  
  
Johnny: Very good, now give me the uncut aircheck!  
  
K.K.: Okay, here you go.  
  
Johnny: Thanks. *Goes home and listens to it all night*  
  
How did you like that chapter? Dotty I need you permission to put Dotty in my next chapter. 


	7. Dotty in Sunny Town

First I would like to thank Chibiheartdragon for the good reviews and no it is no Johnny from CN  
  
****************************************Chapter 7*********************************************  
  
Mista. T: Wake up foo'!  
  
Johnny: Woah! Mista T! What are you doing here?  
  
Mista T:*Pulls off mask* It's really me, Viper64. Now get up!  
  
Johnny: Ok, what do I do now?  
  
Me: Go to Sunny Town and meet Dotty!  
  
Johnny: Ok.*Walks to train station* Hey Porter, when is the next train for Sunny Town coming?  
  
Porter: According to my calculations it will be here in 8.75745748957489693 seconds.  
  
8.75745748957489694 seconds later  
  
Train: Woot woot!  
  
Porter: No! My calculations were wrong! I must kill myself! *stabs himself in the eye with a ballpoint pen* Ow! That hurt! WHY GOD, WHY?  
  
God: Because!  
  
Porter: Oh. *Falls over and dies*  
  
Johnny: Ok, that was strange. *steps over Porter's body and gets in train* Now it's time to get to Sunny Town.  
  
???: Hey!  
  
Johnny: Yes?  
  
???: May I sit down?  
  
Johnny: Yes why do you a...ahhhhhhhhh!  
  
???: What did you say?  
  
Johnny: I said um..why do you ask?  
  
Blanca: It doesn't matter, I'll sit down any way. Oh yeah, what are you looking at?  
  
Johnny: Your face.  
  
Blanca: Oh no! It washed off again! Please draw something on there.  
  
Johnny: Ok! *Draws a face with blood gushing out of the eyes and writes kick me in the back of the legs on the back of her head.  
  
Blanca: Thank you. Looks like we're here at Sunny Town. Bye!  
  
Johnny: Bye! *Gets off train* Now to find Dotty. There she is!  
  
Dotty: Hello there!  
  
Johnny: Hello! What do you want to do?  
  
Dotty: Lets play tricks on people!  
  
Johnny: Ok!  
  
*********************************************LATER************************** ***************  
  
Johnny: *pushes dummy off of a cliff* Oh my god! Help me!  
  
Copper: *walks over to dummy* Are you alright? *thud* Ahhhh! Help me!  
  
Dotty: Yes! Just as planned he walked right into my pitfall!  
  
Johnny: Ok I think I have to go home now, bye!  
  
Dotty: Bye! See you later!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
How did you like it? Dotty, you seriously need to e-mail me. Please R&R Also I made Porter a genius in this story. 


	8. Goodbye

I haven't been putting the disclaimer up for the past few chapters but here's a surprise.................I DON'T OWN ANIMAL CROSSING!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Johnny: I've been bored forever!!!! Maybe I'll practice on my drawing skills. First I'll draw a ? then I'll draw a ?. And so he drew. Johnny: I'm still bored. Maybe I'll go back home. I miss all my friends anyway. I'm gonna start packing up and buy a decent house back in California and live in my own house.  
  
Johnny started to pack up and then went back to all the animals he met and said his farewells. When he got to Nook's shop he just had to play one more prank.  
  
Johnny: HEY LOOK A NEW HUMAN!!!!!!  
  
Nook: Where? *runs off* New person!! Where are you?  
  
Johnny: *goes inside and steals all the money which is 200,000,000 bells*  
  
Nook: Couldn't find him, oh well.  
  
Johnny then walked to the train station and took one last look at Gibberish Town.  
  
Johnny: Farewell Gibberish Town.  
  
And with that he turned around and got on the train  
  
THE END...???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ That was the last chapter of this story. If I get good reviews I'll write the next one. Which I'm going to right in a hour or so. 


End file.
